


Never Too Late

by Shelwrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Plot Twists, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelwrites/pseuds/Shelwrites
Summary: Derek and Stiles reconnect after years of being apart.





	Never Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of smut, angst, and fluff. I'm hoping to turn this into a full fic one day.

Face to face visits were few and far between as their lives become busier and busier. They reconnected after the Anuk-Ite debacle. It all began with sporadic texts to monthly face to face meetings. Stiles talked about his adventures as he trained to harness his powers until he became one of the strongest mages to ever live. Derek found himself more enthralled by him as each day passed until one day he realized he was hopelessly in love him. Every time he tried to tell him, it never seemed right until it was too late. Plus he knew Stiles would never feel the same. 

Stiles finished his training about three years ago. He now traveled from pack to pack, solving any of supernatural issues they needed. 

Maybe that’s why they were here with Stiles pressed against the wall as Derek kissed him intensely. Trying to make up for lost time. They had barely made it through the door before Derek had Stiles pinned against the wall. Anxious to finally feel his mouth on his, which was the only time that things felt right in his life.

 

Stiles’s hands were threaded in his hair, tugging at the black strands, pulling him closer. He kissed Derek almost desperately as he molded his body against his, loving the feeling of Derek pinning him against the wall. Arching away from the hard plaster into Derek. His hands moving to trace his face, over each contour as if trying to memorize them by touch, as they kissed.

 

Derek pulled away from Stiles, breathlessly. His hands resting on his hips as he looked into his eyes as he gasped for breath and Stiles had never looked more beautiful to him then he had right at this moment. His face was flushed from the kiss as his as tried to catch his breath. His fingers still lightly tracing Derek’s face tenderly. His eyes shining with love as he gazed into Derek’s eyes.

 

When Derek pulled away, Stiles opened his eyes to see Derek’s eyes on him. He had always loved Derek’s eyes and how they looked right now was no exception. The orbs were bright and full of emotion. The look was so open and intense, Stiles felt as he was looking right into his soul.  
He was no longer afraid of what Derek might see, no longer scared of the darkness that held him for so many years, and no longer afraid for Derek to see that darkness. After all, they had been together, he knew Derek would always love him for him. As he would love Derek for all of him, for better and for worst. Isn’t that how the vow he made went? That he would love for better or for worse? Stiles thought.

 

Pushing those thoughts away, Stiles continued to trace the lines of Derek’s face down his neck to his shoulders as he gazed into Derek’s eyes with his heart on his sleeve. Leaning forward slightly, he pressed his lips against Derek’s, just slightly before moving to cover his face in soft kisses. Moving from his lips to his cheeks, his forehead, the slope of his nose as Derek’s fingers idly traced patterns on his hips through his jeans. Not wanting to disturb the moment Stiles continued to shower Derek in soft kisses before moving to nibble at Derek’s lips teasingly before pulling away.

 

Derek whined softly as he felt Stiles cover his face with kisses. Everywhere his soft lips touched was left tingling. It had been too long since things had felt this right for him, but then again things had always felt right when he was with Stiles. It was all too natural for him to become his friend because everything seemed bearable as long as Stiles was there with him. Everything they had been through, felt right when they were together. As he lost pieces of himself, the part that loved Stiles was never lost, just buried. Now as he felt Stiles’s body pressed against his, he felt that maybe even now things could be right. That time could be on their side once more.

 

Derek was pulled from his thought as Stiles teasingly nibbled at his lips. Letting out a soft groan, Derek closed the distance between their lips and kissed Stiles hard. His lips almost bruising his as his fingers dug into his hips as he pulled him closer until there was no space between them.  
Stiles moaned into Derek’s mouth as he kissed him, allowing Derek’s tongue to delve deeper into his mouth. Dominating the kiss as Stiles moved to pull tug his hair, pulling him close once again. Derek moved to place kisses along his neck as they both struggled to catch their breath.

 

He leaned his neck to the side to give him better access. Moaning as Derek dragged his tongue down the slope of his neck before biting him at the junction of where his neck and shoulder met. His lips kissing it tenderly in a gesture of pseudo-apology.

 

Suddenly, Derek took a step back pulling Stiles with him. Moving until they were in the middle of the living room. Stiles looked at him questioningly as he followed him. Derek made no move to talk or explain. He just stared at Stiles with wide eyes until he nodded to himself. He then took a step forward to pull Stiles’s gray tee shirt over his head. Leaving him standing there in his jeans and shoes before leaning up to kiss him once again.

 

Not commenting on Derek’s odd behavior Stiles let him take off his shirt and he heard it drop to the floor with a light thud as he moved to return Derek’s kiss. Their lips moving in perfect sync as they kissed. The kiss was loving, tender, and intense. To Stiles it was perfect. His bare chest rubbing against the soft fabric of Derek’s shirt. His strong arms wrapped around him keeping him safe. This is where he knew he belonged.

 

As Derek moved to pull Stiles away from the door, he couldn’t help but think about the past. Yes, he knew Stiles was here with him now, but the past still haunted him. He should have done better and none of this would have never happened. The calls would have stayed long and frequent. The text wouldn’t have tapered off. The real life meetings would have happened more than occasionally. He wouldn’t have to wait to be with the man who was here with him now, the love of his life. If time was on their side then he would always be with Stiles and things would always feel right.

 

Nodding to himself, Derek moved to tug Stiles’s shirt over his head. His eyes followed the elegant curve of Stiles’s neck down to his well-pronounced collarbones. His toned chest, sculpted arms, and chiseled abs. His pale skin littered with scars. Titling his head up, he kissed Stiles lovingly. Running his hands up and down his back before settling them on Stiles’s hips.

 

Stiles suddenly pulled back breaking the kiss, looked at Derek with darkened eyes and said: “Bedroom now”. Then without waiting for an answer from Derek, he started walking towards the bedroom. Following after Stiles, Derek started walking to the bedroom. Taking his shirt off as he went. Letting it drop in the hallway before unbuttoning his jeans.

 

Stiles had shed his pants and was laying on the bed in his boxers by the time Derek reached the bedroom. He joined Stiles on the bed after he removed his jeans.

 

Climbing between Stiles’s open legs, he moved to kiss his neck. Down to his chest before pausing at his nipple to circle it with his tongue. Running his tongue teasingly along the hardened bud. Suddenly, he bit down causing Stiles to gasp loudly. He paused to watch Stiles’s face contort with pleasure.

 

Derek moved to bite down on his other nipple eliciting a moan from Stiles. The noises spurring him on. He continued his descent down Stiles’s chest to his abs. His tongue and teeth slowly driving him crazy. Stiles’s hips bucking up, brushing their clothed erections together.  
Pausing at Stiles’s boxers, he looked up to see his pale skin flushed from arousal. His chest heaving up and down as he took deep and gasping breaths. His hair mussed and splayed wildly on the pillow beneath him.

 

As if Stiles read his mind he lifted his hips so that Derek could pull his boxers down and off of his body. Tossing them aside before placing a kiss on the tip of his hard cock. Licking slowly up the whole length before taking the tip into his mouth. Sucking hard just how Stiles liked.

Moaning loudly as Derek sucked his cock, Stiles bucked up into his mouth. “Derek please more,” he whined. Derek glanced up at Stiles with hooded eyes under long black lashes before letting go of Stiles’s cock with a plop.

 

Reaching over Stiles and to the nightstand, Derek grabbed the lube and a condom from the top drawer. Squeezing lube into his fingers, he moved to insert a slick finger into Stiles’s ass. The digit sliding in easily. Working it in and out before sliding in a second finger. Stretching Stiles open.

 

Groaning as he felt Derek’s finger work him open. Stretching him wider as he scissored his fingers. As good as his fingers felt, he needed more. It had been too long since he had felt him inside of him. It was getting harder and harder for them to meet up. It was the first time they had been alone in almost a month.

 

“Derek, I’m ready” Stiles panted. Opening his legs wider. He needed to be with the man he loved.  
Sitting up, Derek put on a condom and covered his cock with lube. Covering Stiles’s body with his own, positioning his cock at his entrance and sliding into him. Groaning loudly as he slowly filled him completely. Brown eyes meet amber ones once Derek was completely buried in Stiles.  
Stiles licked his lips as he gazed into Derek’s eyes, and saw his own excitement, love, and a shadow of guilt reflected there.

 

Derek gripped his hips as he wrapped his legs around his waist trying to pull him in closer. He leaned down to kiss him as he started to slide out slowly. Pulling almost completely out before sliding back in.

 

Stiles moaned into the kiss as Derek started to move. His legs pulling Derek closer as he thrust into him. Each thrust long and slow. Allowing him to feel as Derek’s cock as he slides almost completely out, before sliding back in. Derek’s cock to dragging along his prostate with each thrust.

 

Suddenly Derek started to lightly nibble and suck on Stiles’s neck, careful not to leave any marks on his delicate skin. Stiles shuddered on the next thrust as the slow rhythm started to unravel Stiles at the seams. His mind becoming clouded with lust and Derek.

 

He would never get accustomed to the feel of Stiles’s tight heat surrounding his cock. As he thrust in and out, Derek could feel the heat building between them. The noises Stiles made was driving him crazy as he shuddered and mewled below him.

 

It was becoming harder and harder to keep up the slow pace he had set. Stiles digging his heels into his lower back impatiently as he tried to silently urge him to go faster. He tightened his grip on Stiles’s hips as he tried to ground himself from getting lost in pleasure before loosening his hold so he wouldn’t leave a bruise.

 

Tracing a path down Stiles thighs to his knees, he directed his legs to rest on his shoulders almost folding him in two. Pulling out until just the head of his cock was just barely inside of Stiles, he thrust in, hard and deep, causing him to squeak in surprise and pleasure.

 

Arching his back as he felt Derek thrust into him hard as his eyes opened wide in surprise. Leaning up further, he captured Derek’s lips in a heated kiss to keep from screaming in pleasure. His leg muscles feeling a slight burn as Derek fucked him harder, the headboard hitting up against the wall with each thrust. The previous and slow rhythm Derek. It felt as if he was going to be torn in two, but he had missed this. Being thoroughly loved and fucked like this.

 

Derek started picking up the pace again, and the only thought in his mind was to feel more of Stiles. He always wanted more of him and in times like this, Derek could pretend that the pieces he did have were enough. Soon enough those thoughts gave way to blinding pleasure. He started harder, faster, and deeper thrust. Aiming for Stiles’s prostate again and again.

 

“Fuck” he murmured as he felt Stiles tightening around him. Reaching down to stroke Stiles cock twice, before he was cumming in his hand. Coating their stomachs and chest with cum.  
He watched as Stiles threw his head back, panting hard, clenching and unclenching his muscles around him as he came. His next thrusts jerky but hard and deep and soon he was cumming as Stiles moaned quietly under him.

 

Derek slumps onto Stiles before gently pulling out of him. Rolling off of him, they both laid on the bed, sweaty, out of breath, and completely satisfied. For a few minutes, they stayed there and in no hurry to move.

 

Stiles’s caressed Derek’s hair.. The gesture comfortable and soothing. Glancing at the clock, Stiles realized he needed to go. Damien would be home in about an hour and he still needed to get home and shower before he did. A twinge of guilt ran through him as he thought of his husband.

 

Sensing Stiles’s change in mood, Derek looked over and saw Stiles glancing at the clock. “I love you. Stay, please,” he whispered.  
“You know I can’t. Damien will be home soon, and so will your wife.” Stiles replied his voice low and heavy.

 

Derek knew this as he watched Stiles get out of bed and started to collect his clothes to get dressed. His movements smooth and graceful. His gold wedding ring glistening on his finger as a reminder.

 

Following Stiles’s lead, he grabs a robe and puts it on as Stiles paused in the middle of the room looking around wistfully.

“I better go before…,” Stiles said as he left the bedroom walking to the front door.

 

“Yeah” Derek replied already knowing the unspoken words. It the same ones he felt every time, he left Stiles. Their mutual understanding that the other one had to leave before he couldn’t. The knowledge that they had to go the thought of leaving became too much to bear. Before they listened to their hearts and stayed.

 

Reaching for the doorknob, Stiles felt his heart break as it did every time he had to walk away from Derek. He wasn’t even sure if he had any whole pieces of his heart left.

 

As he closed the door behind him, Stiles thought of the vows he had made what seemed like a lifetime ago. Sadly, he had said them to the wrong person and before walking away he whispered: “I love you too,”.


End file.
